


Is This Love?

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Angst, F/M, References to Drugs, Sibling Incest, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: И что ты чувствуешь?Обречённость задавать один и тот же вопрос снова и снова.
Relationships: Jason Brody/Citra Talugmai, Vaas Montenegro/Citra Talugmai
Kudos: 1





	Is This Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kaplanymer
> 
> Bob Marley - Is This Love? (Logik Dubstep Remix)

Ей приходится повторить вопрос, когда выстрелы стихают.

— Почему ты предал нас?

Затвор глухо щёлкает, но магазин давно пуст.

— Ты сделала это раньше.

Он всё ещё нажимает на курок. Словно надеется, что ещё одна пуля всё решит.

Вена на его виске пульсирует. У сгибов локтей свежие подсыхающие следы от инъекций. Следы чужой воли. Следы чужого ошейника.

Но разве она могла отпустить его так просто?

Она дала ему собственную кровь. Дала силу. И чем он отплатил?

Целится в неё, обводит прицелом.

Не слышит. Не хочет слышать.

— Хойт не даст того, что ты хочешь.

Он скалится как пёс, когда она шагает ближе. Боится. Хотя в её руках нет оружия. Только слова. Что не всегда защищают от синяков и сильной хватки, до побелевших пальцев. Только голос, остаётся найти верную интонацию и склонить на свою сторону.

— Я могу остаться здесь и работать на него.

Распространять наркотики среди её людей. Отравлять их. Убивать почти что собственными руками.

Нет, такое она позволить не могла.

— Нет.

Он прижимает пистолет к её голове.

Пальцами трёт переносицу.

— Я не спрашиваю разрешения.

Спрашивает. Потому что не может уйти. Потому что она отвоевала право принимать решения.

Спрашивает. Потому что её воля определяет то, что происходит.

Спрашивает. Потому что никогда прежде не видел столько крови. Никогда не знал, что способен на это. Пока она ему не показала.

— Ты должен выбрать.

Она обхватывает его лицо ладонями, смотрит в глаза.

Никакого пути назад. Это её решение, но эта кровь на его руках.

— Если ты уйдёшь, они все будут знать о том, что ты здесь устроил. Тебе некуда будет вернуться. Духи больше не услышат тебя.

Она говорит тихо, вкрадчиво, заставляя его прислушиваться. Ловить каждое слово. Усыпляет его бдительность. Его гнев.

— И тебе придётся убить меня.

Теперь в его глазах чуть больше осмысленности.

Он упирается лбом в её, облизывает губы.

— Думаешь, я не смогу? Что у меня рука дрогнет?

После того, что он сделал с этими людьми вокруг?

— Сможешь. Это несложно. Скажешь, что я всех убила. Что бросилась на тебя и выбора не было.

Не сможет. Собственное бессилие снова разжигает его гнев.

Он качает головой, сбрасывая её руки. Позволяет пистолету выскользнуть из ладони.

— Вернёмся. Я обо всём позабочусь. Вода смоет кровь. Мы здесь закончили. Никто ничего не узнает.

Иногда случается такое, что верных слов не находится. Возможно, потому что Уолкер уже успел отравить её брата.

Ваас качает головой. Толкает её к стене, закрывает ладонью рот, зло шипит на ухо:

— Как не узнают и об этом, верно? Верно?!

Он упирается коленом между её ног.

— Ш-ш-ш. Давай-ка сначала я буду говорить. И слёзы тебе не помогут. Сестрёнка, — он пробует языком влагу на её щеке.

Раньше он верил слезам.

— Я не убью тебя. Не скажу ни единой живой душе о том, сколько мертвецов лежали перед тобой на пути к Храму. Не вырежу твой... поганый язык! Что заставляет тебя говорить слова, которые расходятся с делом. Нет. Я уйду в джунгли. И если — молись всеми, кого знаешь, чтобы это было не так — вернусь, то значит больше не нуждаюсь в твоём наставлении. Что они приняли меня. Что теперь у тебя ещё меньше союзников. Вот теперь мы здесь закончили.

Она упирается в его плечи и с силой отталкивает.

Яд Хойта проник слишком глубоко. И ей следовало вырвать все гнилые ростки, чтобы всё исправить. Воскурить травы. Провести ритуал очищения. И, может быть, вымарать всю отравленную кровь из вен её народа.

Но Вааса, уходящего от залитого кровью храма, где были все те, кто не имел права претендовать на её власть, это больше не интересовало. Как и возможность делить с ней постель.

Он отчего-то решил выбрать хозяина.

Он отчего-то решил выбрать наркотики для утешения.

Цитра кричит ему в спину, сжимая кулаки от бессилия.

— Почему ты предал нас? Почему ты предал меня? Что? Что есть на том острове, чего не могу тебе дать я?!

Возможно впервые за долгое время она действительно плачет. Почему всё не так? Почему он не слушается?

Ведь она же заботилась о нём. Она же делала всё правильно.

Брат оборачивается, и в его хриплом голосе слышна только бесконечная усталость. Он больше не злится. Он действительно верит в то, что говорит.

— Возможность спасти свою отравленную душу.

Зелень джунглей принимает его так легко. Поглощает его.

И Цитре хочется надеяться, что найти дорогу обратно он уже не сможет. Потому что она не хочет своими руками отнимать его жизнь.

***

Близится рассвет.

Через осыпавшуюся каменную крышу видно порозовевшее небо.

По стенам стекают капли воды. Совсем рядом водопад, и шум многократным эхом разносится по всей пещере.

Цветы гликонии измяты. Подношение на алтаре осквернено.

Она проходит вперёд, переступает через чьи-то ноги, направляет временами мерцающий фонарь вглубь.

Из-за большой влажности здесь тяжело дышать. Эхо доносит до неё обрывки молитв тех воинов, что побоялись входить в святыню.

Но что здесь может быть ещё, кроме трупов?

Камни, скользкие от крови.

В конце пещеры узкий проход на поверхность. Но там нет ничего, кроме маленькой каменной площадки и обрыва.

Там Джейсон. Бледный от большой потери крови. Он уже не шевелится, никак не реагирует, когда она его окликает.

Автомат, лежащий неподалёку, уже полностью холодный. Должно быть, прошло достаточно времени.

И когда только он начал стрелять по своим?

Может быть, не лучший из воинов Ракьят, но самый преданный. И самый удачливый. С пылающим сердцем.

Она ему верила. Она поплатилась кровью своих людей.

— Почему ты предал нас?

Когда всё это началось? Когда перестал приносить чистую смерть? Или когда стал разграблять их святыни? Когда сказал ей, что голоса не дают ему уснуть? Когда плакал у неё на руках и говорил, что острова Рук больше его не отпустят?

Ей казалось, что снадобье помогает.

Ей хотелось, чтобы снадобье помогло.

Чтобы воин нашёл покой.

И, глядя на его лицо, где больше не было морщинки между сведённых бровей, не было яростного оскала, когда он был готов броситься на каждого, она знала, что он его нашёл.

Он остановился в своей борьбе.

Воин бы так не поступил.

— Почему ты предал нас?

Цитра обречена задавать этот вопрос.

На дне мутных зрачков в глазах с подсыхающей склерой есть ответ, но она не может его прочесть.

Джунгли шумят вокруг неё.

Начинается новый день.


End file.
